Star Rebelles
by Ember4331
Summary: Sequel to 'Ninjago Interview'. After Allis jumps into the story jumper she end up in Lothal! She quickly learns about this new place and has formed a team to fight back against the Empire!
1. Keeping in touch

**Hey guys i'm making a sequel to "Ninjago Interview" and i need characters for 'Rebelles' my new Star Wars Rebel story! I'm happy to add the suggestions from the reviews in Ninjago interview and add more people. WARNING: there might be loss of the characters!**

 **So i need four ppl only! Limited spots so take em while u can!**

 **~ Allis ~**


	2. Allis Is a Jedi!

**Hi there readers :D I know it's been a while since i've posted anything, and i'm sorry for that. Sadly updates will now be slow as i am already getting new ideas for fan fictions and school is back... For the people who gave me ideas from the last story "NINJAGO INTERVIEW", don't worry cause you'll be in it too :) So don't worry about the characters i've got that all handled. Hope u enjoy my new fanfiction! :D**

 **Allis' POV...**

i don't know where i landed or who i'd meet, but all i know is this dimension could be a hostile world. And i could be in grave danger.. But i don't entirely know for sure what i'd find here. THe minute i landed out of the portal i took our my sword, for safety in case anyone saw me. Then i tapped my wrist-communicator and a signal from the studio came up a little faint,

"Rayna? Charolette?"  
i called into the wrist-com

"A-Allis?- A-Are you there?"  
Called Rayna

"ALLI! YOU'RE OK!"  
Yelled Charolette in joy

"yes now keep quiet who knows how loud this Wrist-com is! Rayna where have i landed?"  
asked Allis

"you're in the alleyway of somewhere called Lothal..."  
replied Rayna

"Where is that?"  
asked Allis again

"i have no idea"  
replied Rayna

"There is a purple button on the machine that will pinpoint my location in any dimension!"  
whispered Allis as an Imperial guard passed by

"oh youre in the perimiters of somwegere called Lothal"  
replied Rayna

"OMG OMG OMG OOOOMMMMGGGG! is it really you guys! Allis and Rayna Humphrey! The girls who run the Ninjago interview!"  
screamed Chiibe Bella Moon

"Uhhh... Rayna who's that?"  
asked Allis

"Ehhh hehehe i kinda invited some of the guests to see you in action in another story..."  
stammered Rayna

"It's not that bad.. i mean there's only a big line around tghe block waiting to come in..."  
added Charolette

"Rayna! Charolette!"  
gritted Allis in frustration

"*cracks voice* oh sorry allis you're breaking up *cracks voice* i'll *cracks voice* call you lat- *hangs up*"  
Rayna acts

"ugh stupid sister"  
stuttered Allis

 **Allis' POV...**

I peeked out of the alleyway and saw a boy helping a man with purple fruits, then he packed some into his ackpack and climbed onto the roof. I followed him but hung on the side carefully stalking him. He was eyeing the guards that have been gathered to the town square then looked at a man with brown hair, I lost concentration when a guard called me down pointing his gun at me in the process. I jumped down and put my hands behind my back, two guards only, I can take 'em on. When suddenly, there was a blast from the other side of the building behind me! I took the chance to run for it and the guards chased me. As I was running I was pulled inside a house by an old man and he urged me to keep quiet until the guards passed by. When the coast was clear he started dusting an old sword hilt,

"Listen carefully young Humphrey you must keep this safe and not wear it in public! You understand!"  
hissed the man

"Woah wait.. how do you know my last name? And why are you giving this to me?"  
I asked shocked

"You must look for a man by the name Kannan! Don't stop until you find him! He will teach you everything about this realm!"  
replied the man shoving Me out of his house

"Ok..."

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the two white guards calling out to their friends. I continued running and running until i was out of breath and I turned right into another alleyway and collapsed behind the crates.

"Hey! HEY!"  
called a boy shaking me

"AHHHHH!"  
I screamed

"Shhh!"  
hissed the boy covering my mouth  
"If I take my hand away will you behave?"

I nodded my head and he took his hand away, that's when started running for the exit! But he was quick and he grabbed me by the collar!  
"UGH! Hey! Let me go!"  
I gritted struggling away from his grip

"Let me show you what happens when you step outside"  
replied the boy letting go of my collar

 **No POV...**

Allis rolled out of the alleyway and bumped into one of the generals of the Imperials! He grabbed Allis and Allis tried to squirm her way out but he had a tight grip on her. Then the boy from the alleyway pounced on the general and used some kind of invisible force to hold back all of the white guys, whichare Imperials. Allis took the chance to help him out by using my light element to blind the Imperials while we ran into the open where we saw a tower,

"Hey look! Shelter!"  
I called to the boy

"Woah wait first... How did u do that?"  
asked the boy

"I was about to ask you the same thing"  
Allis asked

"I'm a Jedi. And the youngest to be clear"  
replied the boy

"I'm a Jedi too! What is a Jedi?"  
Allis asked

"I have a hard time believing you're a Jedi.. And a Jedi is someone who can control the force"  
replied the boy

"Alright fine you caught me, but promise you won't sell me out to anyone?"  
asked Allis

"That's the one thing I've never had trouble with"  
The boy said

"I... I'm from a different dimension..."  
Allis replied quickly

"Ok cool. That old man was right"  
the boy replied

"Wait you've met that old man!"  
Allis called shocked

"Yeah. Hey I'm Kayson Dawn Miles"  
greeted Kayson

"Allis"  
greeted Allis

The two walked towards the tower only to be interrupted by a ship that flew just over them! Kayson reassured Allis that it wasn't an Imperial ship, but the two were frightened when someone exit the ship and ran towards the tower. As soon as the boy left Kayson tugged Allis towards Lothal. And Allis stopped, she turned back to the ship and remembered what the man said, "You must look for a man by the name Kannan! Don't stop until you find him!". So Allis yanked her hand free and ran towards the ship,

"Allis! Stop!"  
called Kayson

"I have to see the captain of the ship! Maybe he can help!"  
called back Allis

"UGH! What I get for trusting a suborn, arrogant helpless girl!"  
gritted Kayson

"I can hear you ya know... And i'm not helpless"  
replied Allis

They both ran towards the ship but stopped as soon as the boy walked back and boarded. Allis guided Kayson inside the ship and they both hid behind the crates, Kayson used sign language to tell Allis that she's insane! Allis replied by shrugging and shushing him as the ship flew off into space. When the whole crew were in the ship. Allis snuck out from behind the crates and found the control room. Noone was there except a man with brown hair and an alien woman with green pigtails from her head. Allis backed away only to be grabbbed by a boy with purple hair and an orange suit! He tugged her inside his room and locked the door,

"Who are you?"  
asked the boy

"None of your buisness"  
replied Allis

"Hey look. I'm new to this ship too ok! Just tell me your name or i'm handing you to Kannan"  
replied the boy

"Listen buddy I- Wait... did you say.. Kannan?"  
asked Allis

"Yeah! Eventually he's the captain of this ship so if you don't want to get into trouble then-"

"OMG! Take me to him now!"  
cut in Allis pulling the boy's arm

"But i don't even know your'e name! Or who you are!"  
replied the boy

"I'm A... Armia"  
replied Allis

"Ezra"  
replied the boy

The two ran to the pilot room but bumped into Kayson! Allis grabbed Kayson and tugged him along with Ezra to the pilot room, "Gees she's stronger than she looks!" stated Kayson, "I'm Ezra", "Kayson, i would shake your hand but.. Ooof" replied Kayson as he and Ezra hit the cold metal floor. Allis knocked on the door and a man with brown hair opened it only to be shocked by Ezra and Kayson on the floor.

"Ezra... Who are these children?"  
asked Kannan

"OMG! Kannan right? An old man told me that i needed to find you and also said that you'll teach me everything about this realm and teach me to be a Star Wars Jedi. *gasp deeply*"  
Allis stated very quickly

"Uhh... What was that?"  
asked Kannan

"This stubborn girl wants you to teach her about this realm, and she wants you to teach her in the ways of the Jedi"  
summed up Kayson

"You're a Jedi?"  
asked Kannan

"More like an elemental master... Mrs Bossy pants would you kindly show him your powers"  
bragged Kayson

"Gladly"  
replied Allis creating an orb of light that hit Kayson

"OW! I didn't say hit it at me!"  
gritted Kayson

"Well be more specific next time. And don't call me bossy!"  
replied Allis

Kannan just looked at the two speechless before greeting himself and Hera. Then asking Ezra to take them to their quarters, "This is going well so far... I wonder how big this ship is?" Allis thought. "I don't know what Armia is thinking but i don't like it... We should just ask them to drop us back at Lothal and we'd find a new crew then!" Kayson thought worriedly.

"Well guys here we are!"  
announced Ezra showing them a room with a bunk bed and shelves

"Thanks again Ezra"  
replied Armia (Allis) shaking Ezra's hand

When they landed, Kayson and Armia were commanded to stay on board and not do anything stupid whilst the others went out to fulfil their duties.  
"Good now they're gone we can leave!"  
Kayson said turning around to find Allis gone

"Psst! Kayson up here quickly!"  
called Allis

"Allis! What are you doing up there?"  
Asked Kayson

"Shhhh! Call me Armia so they don't know! I have to find out about this team!"  
called Allis

"Are you crazy?! Who knows what the big guy can do to you!"  
Hissed Kayson

"Just follow me! And keep your mouth shut will ya"  
scolded Allis

Kayson grunted and followed Allis to the control room where he found Allis taking notes on a lightsaber in Kannan's room! Kayson heard footsteps and jumped inside with Allis hiding them both near the door. Kannan came in and closed the shelf whilst Allis and Kayson snuck out when the door was still open, then they bumped into Hera!

"Hey you two have you seen Kannan?"  
asked Hera

"I think he's in his room..."  
replied Allis

"Thanks!"  
replied Hera running towards Kannan's room

As soon as they were out of sight Kayson and Allis sighed in relief and headed back to their quarters. Allis started taking notes whilst Kayson inspected Allis' lightsaber, "Kannan, Hera, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb..." Allis finished writing. "hmm... What colour is the Kyber Crystal that old man gave Allis?" thought Kayson turning on the lightsaber. "Woah! Purple?" gasped Kayson. Soon they both felt a thud and looked out of their door. They landed on an imperial transport ship! Kayson and Allis swiftly ran down the ladders of the ship and saw Ezra running off to the ship!

"Hera what's going on?"  
asked Allis

"The guys have walked into a trap and i need to start up the ship if any of us are getting out of here!"  
replied Hera rushing the controls

"Ezra!"  
gasped Allis before running towards the exit of the ship

"Al- Armia! Please wait! You can't do this alone!"  
called Kayson

"I don't want you to get in danger because of me..."  
sighed Allis

"you've got powers... So can i have the lightsaber?"  
asked Kayson

"Why not"  
quickly replied Allis passing Kayson the hilt

The two charged in silently and saw no guards present in the landing dock. They went inside and saw no guards present in the hallway! Allis found tghe armoury room and got a white suit, Kayson soon followed. But the two froze when they heard a *thump*, Kayson turned arouns and felt a fist to his face! Allis saw Kayson and Ezra and took off her mask yelling, "Ezra! it's me Armia and Kayson!". Ezra stopped and looked down at Kayson, who already took his helmet off.

"Oh No! Did i just punch Kayson!?"  
asked Ezra shocked

"don't worry... a little punch can't take me out that easily..."  
mumbled Kayson getting up and throwing Ezra a helmet

"Why did you come for me guys?"  
Asked Ezra again

"We couldn't just leave you here!"  
replied Allis

"well now that we're together how are we gonna get out?"  
Kayson asked

"the small ship is just outside now if we can just-" *thud*

"Uhh... What was that?"  
Allis asked...


	3. Continued

**Hey guys thank you all so so much for the wait and for the new OC's! However there will be one or two new OC's joining each chapter! Enjoy!**

Allis and the others froze as they heard a thump from the doccking bay,  
"Uhh...What was that?"  
asked Allis

"Our ship!"  
Kayson gasped

"Quick guys follow me!"  
called Ezra climbing up to the vent

The three cadets (XD thought i'd add that) crawled further into the vent, "Damn it! If those pesky guards found our ship we're toast!" Allis thought frustratingly. "What id the others came back to save us? NO! They'd never come back for a bunch of children!" Ezra scolded himself "Is this even the right way? What if there are those guard after us!" Kayson questioned. That was until the voice of a mnan cut them out of thought.

"This is mission control! We've scanned an unidentified spacecraft docking at bay nine!" (Ok i forgot it pls just roll with me!)

"They're back- Ouch!"  
gasped Ezra banging his head on the roof

"Ezra are you okay?"  
Allis asked

"i don't believe it!"  
added Kayson

"All squads from 10-13 divert to upper hangar! other squads divert to lower. I'll meet you there!"  
commanded agent Kallas

"This is StarFire246, sir i believe the lower hangar is the diversion"  
replied Allis worriedly

"Maybe, Maybe not.. All squads from 10-13 divert to upper hangar"  
demmanded Kallas

"Every bit counts"  
muttered Kayson

 **~Allis' POV~**

We crawled further into the vent, Me following Kayson, following Ezra. That was until we heard a sound from below us. Ezra kicked the vent he was on and dropped in, the sooner he dropped in he was punched by Zeb! Kayson and i dropped down and took our helmets off,

"And where have you two been!?"  
asked Sabine

"They came back to help me"  
replied Ezra

"Why are you wearing those suits!?"  
asked Zeb

"To avoid suspicion, Duh!"  
I replied

"Well we haven't got much time to chit chat! Let's move!"  
called Kannan

We all ran to the ship but Kayson was shot from behind! I helped him up and called to Sabine who was running up to us. When we got into the ship Kayson was badly hurt and was groaning loudly. I started healing him but it wasn't easy seeing as this is a new spell and i've never tried it before. Ezra and Zeb were with Kannan and Chopper in the pilot room setting course for the spice mjines of Kessel.

"Don't worry Kayson, you'll be alright.. One little blast can't end you..."  
I muttered worriedly

I looked out the window and saw the crew head out to try and save the Wookies. After a while of looking i felt a tap on my shoulder as Kayson struggled to stay standing. I helped him and he saw outside. "*sigh* Kayson.. This is all my fault isn't it." I stated shakily. "No... It was my fault for not being careful" replied Kayson. We both felt a thump from outside and saw Tie Fighters closing in on us! Kayson held onto me as i held onto the bedside pole. After the rucus was done we looked outside and saw the tie fighters blast to peices. I helped Kayson up and we climbed down the ladder, seeing Chopper dance around with pride.

"Now, we get back the others"  
announced Hera

I was pretty overwelmed of what happened to i sat down for a bit with Kayson. We both looked at each other and started discussing what we should do afterwards. That was until we heard a thump on top of the ship! Kayson looked outside the window only to see someone staring back! "Star?" Kayson muttered. The figure waved and dissapeared to the top of the ship. Kayson immediately stood up and ran to the pilot room calling Hera over and over again! "Kayson! Wait up!" I called, but he kept running until he reached the pilot room.

"Hera open the hatch!"  
Kayson panted

"Why? I heard the thump so i think we should-"  
Hera replied being cut off

"My friend Star Amber is there! We have to let her in!"  
Kayson pleaded

"Well if she's good then i guess we can let her in"  
Hera stated opening the hatch

After Star came in the just sat in the table smiling and listening to Kayson. She was very silent but answered when Kayson asked a question. I smiled at her and we shook hands but as soon as i touched her she widened her eyes and looked at me. "it's nice tp meet you Star!" I greeted, "You're not from this dimension are you" Star replied showing her face. "How did you know?" I asked shocked. "I can feel your energy, it is not like this world" Star replied. "You know about jumping dimensions?" Kayson asked. Star nodded and crossed her arms, there was a long silence after that. I looked at Star with a comforting smile and she smiled back. We felt a thump as the ship connected to a large cargo with Kannan and the wookies in it, when we ran to the opening we didn't see Ezra anywhere..

"Kannan! Where's Ezra?"  
I asked worried

"He's somewhere doing something stupid! We gotta move"  
Kannan replied frustrated

"Woah! Armia who's that?"  
Asked Zeb

"This is Star, a friend of mine."  
Smiled Kayson

"I'm a rebel as well!"  
Star added cheerily

"You guys done talking cause i got sights on the kid!"  
Hera announced

"Let's go!"  
Kannan called

The others went to the deck whilst we three stayed with the wookies. I would watch Star, amazingly speak with some of the wookies in the ship until a tiny wookie ran up to the wookie Star was speaking to. Ezra showed up in the doorway and i ran up to him nudging him hard.

"Thank god you're alright!"  
I stated

"Ouch! You hit hard!"  
Complained Ezra

"You deserved it.."  
Kayson replied

"And how did i deserve it?"  
Asked Ezra

"For stupidly running after the wookie without a plan!"  
I scolded

Ezra rubbed behind his neck and made a run for it to the deck. Star and Kayson went to their rooms whilst Ezra and i watched the wookies leave in a pod, when the pod detached i saw Ezra bump into Kannan and swipe his lightsaber! I snickered as we ran to our quarters. I took out my lightsaber and we both played around with the settings. A button was to adjust the lenth of the lightsaber and another was to activate or deactivate it. I checked out mine and found out it can revert into a whip! Aftet playing around Hera dropped me, Ezra, Kayson and Star off at the tall com tower in Lothal. We ran along with Ezra until we reached the door, cautiously opening it we made our way inside and up the stairs. Kayson jumped in the bed whilst Star looked around at what Ezra had. I just stared outside at the distance. Ezra looked at his lightsaber hilt then at me.

"What's the force?"  
Ezra asked

"I don't exactly know but-"  
I was cut off by the sound of Kannan's voice replying to Ezra's question

"The force is all around us. it's what bounds us to the universe"

"Kannan! How are you here?"  
I asked shocked

"Only you both have the power to bond with this force. as the task wsa also given to me"  
Kannan explained  
"I'm giving you two options. Give back the lightsaber and join us, or keep it as another souvenier"

We both looked at each other until Kannan faded away. We told Kayson and Star to gear up and we went back to the ship. Ezra returned the lightsaber as I strapped on mine, Kayson and Star both held a proud mischevous grin on their faces as they held their weapons. Kayson held his twin guns and Star held her gun. We all got ready to take off to another adventure!

 **Thnx heaps for waiting and reading! BAI! WHG OUT!**


	4. (AN)

**Hi guys it's me, i would want you all to know that i'm putting this story on hold. I know I know, you've been waiting for like forever to read this fan fiction and i'm sorry about that. But i'm currently writing some stories on and if you'd like look for AnimeGemstone on that website kk. PEACE~!**


End file.
